Por esos labios
by sorgin
Summary: Es la primera vez que Boromir está en Rivendell, en presencia de los elfos. Y no es su culpa que una belleza tan etérea pueda ser fácilmente confundida. Por suerte allí está Aragorn para hacerle saber que esa preciosa cabellera rubia pertenece en realidad a un príncipe.


La casa de Elrond era hermosa tanto por apariencia como por trato. La amabilidad era su máxima distinción y sus invitados eran agasajados con los mejores deseos de sus anfitriones. Con la dulzura propia de los inmortales, los elfos sonreían a los viajeros y sus gratas palabras les invitaban a descubrir los secretos de aquel hogar que parecía ser parte de la propia naturaleza.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la cortesía, Boromir hijo de Denethor, senescal de Gondor camino con sosiego por los pasillos de madera pulida y las estatuas de fría piedra. Sus pesadas botas de metal retumbaron en aquel suelo y él se sintió sonrojar al cruzarse con varias elfas de cabellos trenzados. Sus pasos más rudos que los de ellas no se deslizaban sobre el piso, sino que lo golpeaban con furia haciéndolo quejarse a cada movimiento. Por un instante estuvo tentado de quitarse el pesado material y caminar descalzo sobre aquel lugar. Solo los modales, aprendidos de su difunta madre, evitaron aumentar el ridículo que ya sentía.

Con la mayor suavidad que su agotado cuerpo de guerrero le ofreció, se sentó sobre el triclinio de forja adornado con grandes cojines rojos y resopló cansado. Una sombra cruzo tras su espalda y tomo asiento a su lado mientras le ofrecía una copa llena de fresco licor. Boromir alzo la cabeza y agradeció el gesto al único humano de Rivendel.

\- Vienes a reírte de mis andares Montaraz, ¿o solo a refrescarme el gaznate? - Rió mientras tomaba un sorbo del cristalino líquido.

\- En realidad venía a ofrecerte mis servicios como guía. - Contestó el otro sin alterar el tono.

\- ¿Guía? No creo que me sea necesario un guía. Como la ligereza en el andar que tienen los elfos cada movimiento mío es escuchado hasta las fronteras de Gondor. Sería imposible perderme sin que me encontrarán. - Los hombres rieron con ganas. -Pero supongo que a ti nunca te pasa eso.

\- Pues supones mal. - Boromir alzo el rostro y le dedicó una sorprendida mirada. - Si bien es cierto que me críe entre ellos, aprendí bien mayor las artes de la sutileza.- El otro le miro sin comprender y Aragon hijo de Arathorn ensancho la sonrisa.- No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es jugar a esconderse contra elfos de fino oído.

\- Vaya, por lo que cuentas tuviste una infancia realmente dura. - Se burlo el otro.

\- Más de lo que crees. - Se levantaron del asiento y apoyaron los brazos en la balaustrada que conducía su vista al jardín. Dos elfos salieron a él y por un instante las palabras quedaron muertas en sus labios.

Aragorn los saludo con un cabeceo y sus ojos brillaron por un instante. El hijo del senescal levanto el rostro e hizo una suave inclinación con la cabeza antes de retomar su cómoda postura. Los recién llegados saludaron y una celestial música pareció entonar sus palabras, mientras retomaban el camino a través de la verde hierba.

\- La belleza de las mujeres elfas ha sido un mito recurrente en las baladas de mi patria, pero jamás creí que llegaría el día en que mis ojos podrían confirmarlo. - Boromir trato de apartar

la mirada de las jóvenes que seguían su conversación entre suaves susurros.

\- Puedes decirlo bien alto, pues estás contemplando a Arwen Undómiel, hija de Elrond y sin duda la elfa más hermosa que estás tierras han contemplado desde los tiempos de Lúthien Tinúviel. - Respondió con los ojos relucientes de amor.

\- Y la rubia tampoco está mal. - Replicó Boromir con la rudeza propia de los hombres criados entre batallas. Y ante aquellas palabras el Montaraz se vio obligado a desviarse de la maravillosa visión que ofrecía la estrella de la tarde para observar con atención a su acompañante.

La túnica larga de color plateada estaba rematada en brocados de bellas hojas que daban la impresión de florecer en aquella tela. Sus manos delicadas y jóvenes parecían a la vez suaves y fuertes. Su cabello de color oro brillaba ante el tímido sol de la mañana que no se atrevía a perturbar sus azules ojos cegándolos. Las trenzas propias de su regio rango apartaban los mechones que podrían ocultar aquel rostro de perfectas facciones y Aragorn reprimió la risa al percatarse de su identidad y del rubor que había comenzado a teñir sus pómulos.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que ves elfos de cerca hijo de Denethor?

\- No son muchos los que llegan a Gondor, y los que lo hacen suelen ser cadáveres putrefactos arrastrados por los orcos.

\- Entonces deja que te de algunos consejos. Sus orejas puntiagudas son más sensibles que las nuestras y a menudo escuchan mejor que nosotros. - Boromir le miro sintiéndose sorprendido y miro con atención hacía las mujeres. - No debes preocuparte. Estamos lejos y ellos hundidos en sus pensamientos, no te han escuchado; pero toma cuidado la próxima vez.

\- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? - Cuestionó tratando de deshacer el nudo que en su garganta se había formado.

\- Las trenzas. - Dijo señalando la rubia cabellera. - Es propia de la nobleza, ese tipo de trenzado en forma de espiga es propia de los hijos del rey del Bosque Negro. Arwen en cambio, prefiere un trenzado más elaborado y decorado con perlas e hilos de oro.

\- Princesas. Bueno eso explica tanta belleza reunida.

\- Boromir no lo has entendido. - Apoyo las manos sobre la cerca de piedra y suspiro. - Las trenzas son representación de nobleza, pero solo las mujeres las llevan decoradas. Los hombres solo las peinan. - El guerrero abrió los ojos y miró con temor la copa que le había sido entregada como si la quisiera culpar por las palabras expresadas.

\- Es imposible, un hombre jamás podría ser tan bello.

\- Eso mismo dije yo cuando le conocí. Su nombre es Legolas, hijo menor de Thranduil, rey de Mirkwood. - Boromir lo siguió mirando como si fuera un pecado que una belleza semejante hubiera nacido varón. - Hace muchos años, siendo yo aún un muchacho, me ví obligado a viajar para mantener negocios con su padre. Y cuando nos quedamos a solas mi descaro fruto de la juventud me animo a insinuarle la buena noche que podríamos pasar juntos sino fuese una princesa … Y digamos que, bueno, tuve suerte de que aquella flecha no arrancase mis sueños de tener descendencia. - Boromir le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- No sé si sería tan malo perder la hombría si es entre esos muslos. - Dirigió la mirada hacía el lugar donde las figuras caminaba un segundo antes, pero ahora solo una de ellas se encontraba oliendo las flores recién nacidas de las acacias. Apuro de un trago su copa y Aragorn extendió la mano para recibir el recipiente vacío. - Será mejor que me vaya si deseo estar presentable en el concilio.

Puso un brazo sobre su hombro y se despidió con una ligera sonrisa endulzando sus labios. Una figura se alzó ante él y la zorzoba cruzo por su instante sus claros ojos tiñendo de rubor sus inexpresados pensamientos. Sentado en el pasamanos el príncipe de los Bosques Negros observaba con curiosidad a los invitados. Sin saber cómo referirse a él, Boromir mostró orgulloso su porte e inclino la cabeza a modo de reverencia evitando que sus ojos se encontraran.

\- Bienvenido a Rivendel, Boromir, capitán de Gondor. - La voz del elfo silbo entre sus labios como el susurro del viento que mece las hojas de los árboles. Y Boromir entendió que merecía la pena morir por rozar aquellos labios.


End file.
